Midday Mischief
by ToWriteLoveOnAPage
Summary: Kagome knows just how to torture her favorite taiyoukai . Written for Dokuga challange: 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai.


********************

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, but you knew that.

********************

Of the many ways one might torture a youkai, surely a miko knows best. They can curse them and bind them and purify them to ash, but there is one miko who is more devious and dastardly than most. There is one miko who truly knows how to punish even the most fiercest of beasts.

She waits for him in a meadow with nothing but the sky and the sun as her witness, and she plots as he draws closer. She never greets him, never even turns her head in his direction, because she knows he hates to be ignored. And he watches her from the shadows of the trees, waiting for her to show him her latest ploy.

She never disappoints.

The priestess spins on her heal and takes off running. She runs away from him, runs with the wind so he cannot smell her, because she knows he can't stand it. He growls low just once before chasing after her, because he knows she won't stop until he does. He doesn't catch her right away even though he could, he lets her have her fun.

And she does have fun, running through the long grass as she reaches above her head and laughs. He can't take it anymore and he pounces, tackling her to the ground and growling fiercely. But she's not done with him yet, he ended her game too soon and now he'll have to pay.

She smiles up at him and kisses his nose, giggling his half-brother's name just to make him see red. He leans down to claim her, but she's already off, sliding out from under him and continuing their chase. He smirks and follows, because he's not done with her yet either.

But when he finds her she's 'accidentally' fallen in the river, her shining hair glistening like a jewel as he watches like blind man first glimpsing the sun. She glances at him from the corner of her eye but pretends not to notice that he's caught up to her, instead she simply climbs out of the water and rings the moisture from her hair, all the while smirking.

He's right beside her then, pulling the wet, clinging fabric from her body as she pretends to be surprised. She bats his hand away with a quick zap of her miko powers and starts undoing the buttons herself, making him watch.

He stands there as she tosses away her shirt, stands there as her skirt disappears, stands there as she strips herself bare. He's like a child staring at the shiniest toy in the store, staring at his shiny, naked miko.

He moves in again, his blood pounding in his ears, but she's having far too much fun to stop now. She bats her eyelashes at him and leans in, her eyes half-lidded as her lips graze his ear, and then she flicks him right on the nose.

"Hentai!" She exclaims, backing away from him with a wicked gleam in her playful eyes. "Don't you know it's improper to spy on a lady while she bathes?" She asks him.

He simply rubs his nose and watches as she gets back into the water and relaxes against a rock. He sits there and stares because he knows that's all she will allow him to do, and she smiles, knowing that he's finally behaving.

He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the midday sun, and when he opens them, she is gone. He walks over to the rock she had just rested against and looks for her, bending closer to the water to see if she is there. And that's when she attacks.

She bursts from the stream and grabs onto his arm, pulling him in with a splash. He could have stopped her, could have jumped away, but they both knew he wouldn't. She laughs uncontrollably as he surfaces and his silver bangs cover his face. He scowls at the indignity, but inside he is laughing just as hard as she is.

The miko takes pity on him then, walking slowly over to stand before him and playing with the sopping wet fur of the pelt that adorns his shoulder. She calls him a wet dog and informs him that he smells like one too. He simply grins mischievously and tells her that at least he is not a filthy human.

"Why don't you clean me up, then?" She challenges.

He tells her that he plans to.

Hours later they both lay naked in the grass, his armor and swords drying in the sun, her clothes shredded as she had tried to put them back on before he was done with her. She doesn't mind, clothes are so constricting anyway.

He looks over at her and she looks at him, and for a moment they are lost in what they see. She always looks away first and smiles at the clouds as she sits up and stretches.

"You're good, Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha's sword is still bigger," she tells him innocently.

And then she is walking away, Sesshoumaru chuckling as he watches her go, and as she weaves her way through the forest, she is laughing too. Because of the many ways one might torture a taiyoukai, Kagome knows best.


End file.
